Chanson & Bondage
by Vamp Elizabeth
Summary: Blaine a envie de Kurt et cherche à le lui faire comprendre...Le résultat est-au delà de ses attentes. Premier OS et première fic alors soyez indulgents.


« J'ai envie de toi ».

Kurt dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder un visage impassible, tandis que Mr Schuester, inconscient de son trouble, continuait à exprimer avec forces gestes le talent d'un chanteur dont le nom était complètement sorti de la tête de Kurt. En effet, une main sur sa cuisse, le taquinant et lui murmurant à l'oreille, son très, très sexy petit ami était en train de le rendre dingue. Et Blaine le savait parfaitement. Tout comme il savait qu'il aurait du mal à attendre la fin de la répétition du Glee Club pour tirer Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture, puis chez lui, et lui faire tout un tas de choses particulièrement indécentes. Autant s'amuser un peu d'abord. D'autant plus qu'il tenait vraiment à allumer son splendide petit ami.

Mr Schuester ? fit-il en interpellant son prof. Pour ce solo dont je vous avais parlé ?

Ah, oui, tu as raison, Blaine ! Je t'en prie, la place est à toi !

Avec un dernier regard sulfureux à Kurt qui le fixait, surpris, il se leva et se plaça face à la salle, avant de tourner la tête vers Brittany, et de lui adresser un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

Encore une fois, Brittany, merci d'accepter de me prêter une des chansons de ton homonyme. Kurt, sweetie, fit-il en le fixant de ses splendides yeux noisettes, cette chanson est pour toi.

« Non, il ne va quand même pas... » pensa aussitôt Kurt. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, la musique commençait. Blaine, dos à la salle, se retourna brusquement, les yeux rivés sur Kurt, et commença à chanter.

_See you out tonight_

_Smiling and talking_

_We can be polite_

_When we know they're watching_

Si, si, Kurt avait vu juste. « _Seal it with a kiss_ » de Britney Spears. Il avala péniblement sa salive, tandis que son jean moulant gris commençait définitivement à le serrer. Blaine ne lâchait pas son regard, incroyablement séducteur, sa voix chaude enveloppant Kurt.

_But I want you like that_

_Yeah, I want you like that_

_Yeah, I want you, yeah, I want you_

_Yeah, I want you like that_

Blaine retint un sourire en voyant Kurt déglutir difficilement. Il commença à danser et se déhancher d'une façon qu'il savait que son petit ami aurait qualifié de « provocante ». Et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Il continua sa performance, les yeux rivés à ceux de Kurt.

_Say you're just a friend_

_I'm a little liar_

_When we play pretend _

_Body is on fire_

_'Cause I like it like that_

_Yeah I like it like that_

« Et maintenant, regarde-bien, Kurt » pensa-t-il. « Et ose me dire après que tu ne peux pas m'attirer physiquement ». Il lui fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un petit geste comme pour l'inviter à venir plus près.

_Come here closer, don't be shy_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Keep the secret me and you_

_And seal it with a kiss_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh_

_In the shadows where it's hot_

_Know the risk of getting caught_

_Wanna taste forbidden fruit_

_And seal it with a kiss_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh_

Kurt sentit son cœur rater un battement en se plongeant dans celui incroyablement passionné, débauché et empli de luxure de Blaine. Il se sentit également rougir horriblement, mais n'osait pas se détourner des yeux et des lèvres de son petit ami, qui semblaient l'inviter à se noyer dedans.

_When you look at me_

_There is no mistaking_

_Like telepathy_

_I know what you're thinking _

_That you want me like that_

_Yeah, you want me like that_

_Yeah, you want me_

_Yeah, you want me_

_Yeah, you want me like that_

Tout en continuant à chanter, Blaine s'était rapproché des sièges, et de Kurt. Sans voir les regards amusés que lui lançaient les autres (excepté Finn, qui se tortillait sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise, et Puck et Santana qui, eux, affichaient carrément un grand sourire), il grimpa sur les gradins, et se colla quasiment à Kurt, en évitant toutefois soigneusement de le toucher, mais sa voix se faisant encore plus sensuelle, à tel point que Kurt avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu.

_Ultraviolet light_

_Burning hot like you do_

_Can we synchronyze ?_

_Meet me in the back room_

_'Cause I like it like that_

_Yeah, I like it_

_Yeah, I like it_

_Yeah, I like it like that _

La danse provocante que Blaine offrait à son petit ami l'excitait vraiment trop, et il préféra reculer, se retrouvant à nouveau près du piano, sur lequel il s'assit à moitié, chantant avec plus d'énergie que jamais. Tout son corps clamait ses intentions, et Kurt se fichait complètement qu'il soit en train de flirter avec lui de façon éhontée devant tout ses amis, tellement il peinait à croire que cet Adonis irréel lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait envie de son corps.

_Come here closer, don't be shy_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Keep the secret me and you_

_And seal it with a kiss_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh _

_In the shadows where it's hot_

_Know the risk of getting caught_

_Wanna taste forbidden fruit_

_And seal it with a kiss_

_Ooooh ooooh ooooh_

Blaine lâcha les dernières notes et s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, les applaudissements fusaient, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kurt. Celui-ci, rouge comme une tomate, applaudissait du bout des doigts, mais Blaine avait vu de très près l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et le sourire en coin qui éclaira ses lèvres était le plus satisfait possible.

Eh, Anderson, tu as oublié le plus important ! lui cria Santana. Le moins que tu puisses faire après avoir chauffé la salle comme ça, c'est d'embrasser ton copain !

Santana ! s'étrangla Kurt. Tu...je...

Mais déjà, presque toute la salle tapait dans ses mains, réclamant un baiser. Un peu gêné, Blaine s'approcha, et fut aussitôt poussé juste devant son petit ami, qui agrippait les bords de sa chaise avec nervosité.

Avec la langue ! crut bon de rajouter Puck.

Finn lui jeta un regard vraiment mauvais, mais les deux garçons n'osaient pas faire le premier pas, rougissants. Avec un soupir théâtral, Mercedes, assise juste en-dessous, poussa Blaine fermement, et les lèvres de celui-ci se retrouvèrent brusquement collées à celles de Kurt. Pendant un instant, il y eut comme un flottement, puis Blaine agrippa le visage de Kurt, qui se laissa aller contre lui. Ils entrouvrirent les lèvres, et leurs langues se mélangèrent, sous les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragements de Puck, Santana et Brittany. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Quand Blaine se rassit, il remarqua enfin les nombreux sourires jusqu'aux oreilles des filles à Kurt, et les clins d'œil que lui adressait à lui les garçons. Même si Finn était plutôt en train de marmonner quelque chose comme « ...bon sang, de vrais lapins...vais peut-être aller chez Rachel ce soir, alors... ». Mr Schuester les regarda, soupira, et sourit légèrement.

On va dire que je n'ai rien vu, dit-il simplement.

Les deux garçons lui offrirent des regards reconnaissants. Mais ils n'étaient pas calmés pour autant, et Kurt frissonna davantage quand le bras que Blaine avait passé derrière lui se mit à lui caresser le dos. Le tissu de son jean se mit à le serrer à nouveau. Ce cours promettait décidément d'être très, très long.

A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte de sa maison, Kurt, n'y tenant plus, passa devant et se retourna brusquement pour agripper Blaine par son écharpe et lui plaquer un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres. Celui-ci resta interdit une seconde, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration de la part de son petit ami, mais y répondit aussi fort qu'il put, le retournant pour le plaquer contre la porte, et envahir sa bouche avec sa langue. Ils se livrèrent à ce duel ainsi quelques minutes, avant de se détacher.

Waouh, lâcha Blaine. Tu es sûr que tu es mon petit ami ? Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Si tu ne voulais pas de ça, il ne fallait pas essayer de me séduire en public avec une chanson pareille.

Mais ça a l'air d'avoir marché, répliqua Blaine avec un sourire narquois.

Kurt regarda soudainement le sol, et se mit à rougir.

Ehmm...Mon père et Carole sont chez des amis jusqu'à demain soir, je me disais que...tu pourrais rester. Je veux dire, tes parents sont toujours en voyage, et Finn est chez Rachel, il m'a envoyé un message en me disant de ne pas l'attendre...

Il releva la tête, pour croiser le regard brûlant de son petit ami. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, et déposa tendrement sa bouche sur celle de Kurt.

J'adorerais être avec toi ici ce soir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

T...tant mieux.

Je pourrais te faire sans problèmes toutes les choses que j'ai imaginées en chantant pour toi.

Ah oui ? Et bien, elles ne pourront pas être pires que ce que j'ai imaginé, _moi_.

C'est un défi ?

Et, avant même que Kurt ai pu répliquer, Blaine l'embrassait à nouveau, et s'attaquait à sa chemise. Malgré le challenge que représentaient les nombreuses couches de vêtements de Kurt, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torses nus. Quittant sa bouche, Blaine descendit au niveau de son cou, et se mit à mordiller et suçoter la chair tendre, causant des frissons de plaisirs insoutenables au châtain. S'accrochant aux épaules de Blaine à lui laisser des marques, il lui murmura désespérément :

Blaine...S'il te plaît, parle-moi comme tu sais le faire, avec cette voix si sexy...

Tu aimerais ça, Kurt ? sourit-il en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Tu as envie que je te dises à quel point tu m'excites ? A quel point je suis dur pour toi en ce moment ? Tss, tss, si coquin...

Il commença à défaire frénétiquement les boutons du pantalon, puis le boxer assorti, laissant apparaître l'imposante érection de Kurt. Un sourire tentateur apparut sur ses lèvres, et il l'agrippa fermement, commençant à appliquer de lentes et douloureuses caresses. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Kurt, toujours adossé à la porte, nu, semblant incroyablement débauché et érotique avec ses paupières closes et le souffle court.

Ça te plaît de me voir dans cette position ? lui murmura-t-il sensuellement. Tu voudrais que je te prenne dans ma bouche, profondément, au point que tu me supplieras de te prendre contre cette porte...

Oh oui, Blaine, continue...continue, je t'en prie !

J'aime quand tu es bruyant, bébé. Tu es si incroyablement chaud, tu mets mon corps entier en feu.

Avec ces mots, il se pencha et lécha le gland rougi de Kurt, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, aussi loin qu'il pouvait, profitant du pouvoir qu'il aimait exercer sur son petit ami. Il exécuta de longs va-et-vient sur la virilité dressée, jusqu'à ce Kurt grogne et agrippe ses cheveux, massacrant la coiffure impeccable de Blaine. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt pour envahir sauvagement la bouche de Kurt. Celui-ci se sentait lui-même sur les lèvres de Blaine, et c'était bizarrement plaisant.

Tu as été un mauvais garçon, Kurt, lui susurra Blaine à l'oreille. Tu as besoin d'être puni.

Oh oui, Blaine, je t'en prie...

Il laissa brusquement échapper un petit cri quand Blaine lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Et découvrit qu'il aimait ça, d'une certaine manière.

Ne parle pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation, le gronda son petit ami. Je vais peut-être te baiser contre le mur si tu es sage, mais sois obéissant ou je ne te laisserais pas jouir, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça précipitamment.

Bien, ronronna Blaine. Maintenant, finis de me déshabiller.

Kurt s'exécuta rapidement, et les deux furent bientôt nus. Ils semblèrent alors remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours collés à la porte d'entrée, et qu'ils n'avaient rien sous la main. Rassemblant leurs vêtements, ils montèrent à l'étage en quelques secondes et claquèrent la porte de la chambre de Kurt en lâchant toutes leurs affaires. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de protestation en repensant à sa veste Prada, mais la sensation de Blaine qui le poussait sur le lit effaça rapidement toute autre pensée que celle de leurs deux corps nus et en sueur collés l'un à l'autre. Ils se frottèrent tous deux l'un contre l'autre, en poussant des grognements de bêtes en rut. Mais c'était déjà trop. Blaine se recula et, sous le regard déconcerté de Kurt, fouilla dans son sac, jusqu'à dénicher ce qu'il cherchait avec un sourire triomphant. Et Kurt n'aurait pas pu maîtriser ses rougissements même s'il avait su avant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu es d'accord, Kurt ? ronronna Blaine, en lui jetant un regard qui le fit presque jouir immédiatement.

Incertain, mais totalement curieux et excité, le châtain acquiesça, et se laissa faire quand Blaine le retourna pour qu'il repose sur le ventre, puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand le brun passa les menottes argentées autour de ses poignets et de la tête de lit, l'empêchant de bouger. Enfin, il ne se débattit pas davantage pendant que Blaine lui attachait le bandeau noir sur les yeux. Dans cette position, Kurt était plus vulnérable que jamais, mais la sensation incroyable d'être complètement dominé par Blaine éclipsait sa gêne. Celui-ci était également extrêmement allumé par la vue du corps nu et offert de Kurt. Il passa une main en-dessous de lui, lui caressant les tétons avec son pouce, se régalant des gémissements lascifs de Kurt, encore plus forts lorsqu'il atteignit son érection dressée. Il donna quelques caresses, puis se pencha davantage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Tu es tellement sexy comme ça, Kurt. Je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi, te garder là pour toujours, simplement pour te faire hurler mon nom de plaisir, encore et encore.

Oh, Blaine...

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant une claque cuisante sur sa fesse gauche.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? gronda Blaine. Ne parle que quand je t'en ai donné l'autorisation ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je te punisse d'avoir été vilain...

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

Tu l'auras voulu, Kurt. Pour le moment, tu es mon esclave, et les esclaves désobéissants doivent être punis.

Il tendit la main et lui donna une autre fessée, puis deux, puis trois, avant de faire subir le même sort à l'autre. A chacune, Kurt laissait échapper un petit cri étouffé, et Blaine aurait pu jurer que s'il n'arrêtait pas, ils allaient tous deux ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il stoppa enfin.

Tu as été sage cette fois, bébé. Tu as mérité une récompense.

Il laissa courir sa bouche sur le dos de Kurt, jusqu'à exhaler son souffle chaud sur son ouverture.

Je vais te baiser violemment, parce que tu es magnifique quand je te fais jouir. Mais seulement si tu es un gentil garçon, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se pencha et le lécha, avant d'écarter davantage ses fesses pour le pénétrer avec sa langue. Face à la sensation de plaisir, Kurt gémit bruyamment sans pouvoir se retenir, et remercia dieu que personne ne soit chez lui. Si jamais ils avaient été pris dans cette position, il serait mort de honte aussitôt. Puis toute pensée cohérente le quitta, et il ne pouvait plus faire autre chose que tirer sur ses menottes à se laisser des marques, tout en gémissant le nom de Blaine. Ce dernier se détacha de lui, souhaitant être à l'intérieur du châtain lorsque celui-ci jouirait. Il se redressa, ouvrit rapidement le tiroir de la table de nuit qui, il le savait, contenait le lubrifiant, s'en couvrit généreusement les doigts et en glissa un à l'intérieur de Kurt, sans prévenir. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de plaisir, et tira plus fort sur ses liens, tentant d'enfoncer davantage le doigt du brun à l'intérieur de lui, sans grand succès. Blaine eut un sourire suffisant, avant de plonger brutalement deux autres doigts en Kurt. Dieu, qu'il aimait les bruits que faisait son petit ami au lit ! Il les bougea un peu, cherchant à atteindre ce point particulier...Il fut récompensé quand le châtain poussa un cri aigu. Trouvé, pensa-t-il. Il commença à bouger ses doigts de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne puisse plus se retenir.

Blaine, je t'en prie, s'il-te-plaît...Je n'en peux plus...

Blaine retira aussitôt ses doigts, tandis que Kurt grognait à la sensation de perte.

Oh, tu voulais que je te baise ? lui murmura Blaine, joueur.

Oui !

Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles assez, le taquina-t-il.

Blaine, grogna Kurt. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, baise-moi, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît...

Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu me supplies comme ça...

Il lui écarta les jambes et, d'un seul mouvement, le pénétra brutalement. Les deux poussèrent des râles rauques. Puis Blaine se pencha vers Kurt, et commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, tout en lui chuchotant des flots d'obscénités qui ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus le châtain.

Tu aimes ça, bébé ? Moi à l'intérieur de toi, sans que tu puisses bouger, sans que tu puisses te toucher...Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu pourras me sentir pendant des jours, que tu seras allumé chaque fois que tu toucheras une des marques que je t'ai laissé...Tu es si chaud, si bon autour de moi Kurt, si serré...Tellement sexy dans cette position, complètement soumis...Oh, viens pour moi, bébé...Dis mon nom...

Blaine, Blaine ! Oh, mon dieu, Blaine !

Kurt tendait si fort sur les menottes qu'il aurait hurlé de douleur si ça n'avait pas été une sensation tellement délicieuse, mélangée avec celle de Blaine qui le pénétrait, changeant l'angle pour frapper contre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. Sentant qu'il n'allait plus se retenir longtemps, le brun laissa glisser sa main sur la verge de Kurt, et entama des mouvements rythmés de va-et-vient, l'amenant au bord du précipice. Il poussa à l'intérieur de lui plus fort encore, et enfin, surchargé d'un plaisir plus intense que jamais auparavant, Kurt se relâcha dans sa main, fort, hurlant son nom d'une voix incroyablement aiguë. C'en fut trop pour Blaine. Il le pénétra une dernière fois, et jouit en lui en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il s'écroula, mais se retint de ses mains pour ne pas peser sur Kurt. Les deux respirèrent lourdement pendant de longues secondes, puis Blaine se rappela de la position inconfortable de Kurt, et lui retira vivement le bandeau, puis les menottes. Il s'allongèrent sur le côté, se faisant face. Blaine déposa des baisers tendres sur les poignets meurtris, puis sur le front de Kurt.

Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il.

Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'endormirent juste après, épuisés. La douche attendrait un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt fut réveillé par le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux directement sur son visage. Il regarda l'heure affichée. 6H05. C'était plus tôt que d'habitude. Puis il sentit le corps chaud plaqué contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras, et sourit et rougit en se rappelant leur journée de la veille. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans les mêmes draps souillés, collants, et qu'il fallait encore qu'il prenne une douche, choisisse ses vêtements, lave les draps, et procède ensuite à tout ses rituels matinaux. Et il ne disposait que d'1h30 pour ça. Autant dire très peu, enfin de son point de vue. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaine en une demi-seconde, se souciant peu du grognement de protestation que celui-ci émit en se réveillant à moitié. Il le fut complètement quand Kurt lui jeta sa chemise à la figure.

Utilise la salle de bain de Finn, et si tu as le temps, mets les draps à côté du lit ! lui cria Kurt avant de claquer la porte de sa salle de bain.

Pas complètement debout encore, Blaine grommela, mais s'exécuta. Il savait qu'il fallait mieux ne pas contrarier Kurt quand celui-ci devenait hystérique. Il se doucha, puis alla emprunter quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans la penderie de Kurt. Il en avait toujours en rechange pour les cas comme celui-ci. Blaine Anderson, toujours prévoyant. Il allait retourner dans la chambre de Finn pour appliquer sa dose de gel quotidienne dans ses cheveux, quand un cri strident, mi-horrifié mi-couinement, retentit, provenant directement de la salle de bain de Kurt. Blaine se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Entièrement nu, Kurt se tenait devant son gigantesque miroir, et s'examinait sous toutes les coutures, paniqué. Blaine se précipita sur lui et le saisit par les épaules.

Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Regarde-moi ! Blaine, regarde _ça _!

Le brun laissa son regard dériver, et comprit enfin. Sur tout le cou et la poitrine de Kurt, des suçons plus ou moins violets étaient apparus, des marques de griffure décoraient ses hanches et ses poignets étaient écarlates, là où les menottes avaient laissés une empreinte.

Oh...lâcha Blaine. Eh bien, euh...

Oui, comme tu dis ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Écoute, Kurt, essaya-t-il de le rassurer. J'ignore comment tu te sens à propos de ça, mais...je trouve ça...bien, d'une certaine façon. Je veux dire, ce sont seulement des preuves de à quel point je t'aime, et à quel point je te trouve superbe. J'aime que tu les aies, et j'aime quand tu les portes fièrement, parce que ça montre à tous ces idiots qui t'ont dénigré que quelqu'un te désire, que quelqu'un t'adore. Voilà comment moi je me sens, mais tu feras comme toi tu veux. D'accord ?

D'accord, fit Kurt en esquissant un sourire timide. Ehmm, Blaine ?

Oui, _sweetie _?

Pourrais-tu sortir maintenant ? J'aimerais bien m'habiller.

Oh, oui évidemment, excuse-moi, fit-il en rougissant.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher, juste avant de fermer la porte, de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au corps pâle et parfait de son petit ami. Kurt avait décidément un derrière impeccable.

Après avoir longuement délibéré sur le choix de ses vêtements et le discours de Blaine, sans oublier le temps chaud pour la saison, Kurt avait opté pour une chemise marine à manches presque longues, qui dissimulait assez bien ses poignets, un haut lacé sans manches, un foulard qui cachait à moitié les suçons, un jean serré et ses Doc Martens noires. Blaine avait préféré un T-shirt rouge avec une veste blanche, une cravate, un pantalon blanc et des mocassins. Et, bien évidemment, ses cheveux rebelles étaient plaqués sur sa tête avec toute la dose de gel habituel. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Kurt pour aller jusqu'au lycée, mettant la radio à fond et chantant à tue-tête. La journée s'était relativement bien passée, malgré les quelques regards stupéfaits que Kurt s'était attiré pour les marques dans son cou, et aucune des brutes du lycée n'avait tenté de les « slushier ». Non, le véritable problème avait été au moment de se rendre au Glee Club. Souriants, la main dans la main, ils s'étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, attendant Mr Schuester, quand Mercedes s'était retourné, un sourcil haussé, suspicieuse.

Kurt, pourquoi portes-tu une écharpe et des manches longues alors qu'il fait 23 degrés et que le chauffage de Mc Kinley est complètement déréglé ?

Je suis frileux, marmonna Kurt en rougissant. Ce n'est pas illégal, que je sache.

Mmmm...

Elle plissa les paupières, l'examinant. Mal à l'aise, le châtain tenta de remonter son écharpe. Mauvais timing. Mercedes saisit le geste, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'elle pousse un sifflement très sonore.

Kurt, tu as au moins trois énormes suçons dans le cou !

Elle avait parlé plus fort que prévu, et absolument toutes les têtes du Glee Club se retournèrent vers eux, brusquement intéressés. Les deux garçons, rouges au possible, crurent mourir d'embarras. Surtout que Puck et Santana étaient désormais très attentifs à la conversation. Cette dernière leur adressa son sourire de garce effrayant.

Alooors, les garçons ? C'est devenu chaud après votre petite séance publique, hier ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Santana, répliqua Blaine.

Ça équivaut à un oui. Kurtie, pourquoi ne nous retirerais-tu pas cette jolie écharpe ?

Dans tes rêves, oui, replia-t-il, sur la défensive.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, Puck, assis tout près de lui, avait saisi le foulard et le retirait. Aussitôt, un concert de sifflements envahit la salle.

Et merde, soupira Blaine en saisissant la main de son petit ami pour lui insuffler du courage.

Si j'avais cru ça de vous deux...s'étonna Puck.

Je savais bien que j'avais eu raison de rester chez Rachel, marmonna Finn.

Pas mal, lâcha Santana.

Rouge de honte, Kurt leva sa main gauche pour la passer maladroitement sur sa nuque. Et s'interrompit en constatant qu'un silence stupéfait régnait désormais. Il se tourna vers Blaine, qui le regardait mi-ennuyé mi-amusé. Il réalisa alors. Les marques des menottes. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il souhaita soudain que l'Enfer s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, devant les visages soit gênés, soit choqués de ses amis.

Hobbit, je suis impressionnée, admira Santana en se tournant vers Blaine, rompant le silence. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Rachel.

A ton avis, little doll ? plaisanta Santana. Ça, comme tu dis, ce sont des traces de bondage, et crois-moi, je m'y connais !

S'il-vous-plaît, supplia Kurt, pourrions-nous ne pas avoir cette conversation ?

Alors, c'est vrai ? fit Tina en les dévisageant. Vous êtes dans ce genre de jeu ?

Fermant les yeux en gémissant, Kurt s'appuya sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui lui oscillait entre éclater de rire et laisser libre cours à son sourire satisfait. C'est alors que Mr Schuester entra dans la salle.

Dieu merci, vous êtes là ! s'écria aussitôt Kurt.

Oui, heureusement ! renchérit Finn, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un peu perdu, le professeur les regarda bizarrement, puis entreprit son cours.

On parlera de tout ça après, murmura Santana en leur faisant un clin d'œil, insensible au regard de garce de Kurt.

Allez, Kurt, chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de son petit ami. Ça pourrait être pire...

Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Ils pourraient savoir que tu avais un bandeau...

Au fait, Kurt, lança innocemment Finn, ce matin, en passant, je cherchais mon portable, et j'ai vu un genre d'écharpe sur ton lit. Vu que tu ne laisses jamais traîner tes affaires, j'ai pensé que c'était à Blaine, et je te l'ai ramené. Tu la veux ?

Pitié, tuez-moi, laissa échapper Kurt.


End file.
